The True Diabolik Ending
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: The way Diabolik Lovers was meant to end; no vampire or human is left unscathed. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


Something inside her broke at that moment, the moment she awoke again in her bed to have Raito feeding from a seductive part of her body. The sharp feelings of his fangs penetrating her skin was less than pleasurable, especially after she had begun to dream of home for the first time since she had comes to this harem hellhole.

Her body was weak and pale, her skin was beginning to scar from their frequent bites, and there seemed to be no escape. She had tried the usual methods to escape from pain by causing her own, but the sight of blood made her freeze and stop feeling. Starving had failed when Reiji himself and force fed her food designed to make her blood rich, and hanging herself had failed when Kanato had waited for her to lose consciousness before Subaru came to get her down.

From under her sheets Raito purred, but she couldn't hear him, yes something had snapped inside her. She was done, she wouldn't go through this anymore, she did not deserve this torture. Slowly Yui pushed herself up and reached under her pillow, earning more of his ramblings.

From there she retrieved the knife Subaru had given her, as a gift it was sweet, wasn't it? To hand over the thing that could kill him and all his Godforsaken brothers. "Hey, Raito-kun," she said, making her voice shake as he was used to her doing.

He chuckled, low and deep before peaking his head up from under the covers. Tonight he wasn't wearing his fedora, his head bare and his face decorated with a smirk. Her blood was beginning to dry on his chin and she felt anger burning in her veins wanting to scratch it off his face. "Yes, little bitch," he purred, moving his body to pin her down, although he kept himself about a foot from her touching her body.

"Remember what you said...about how vampires love...?" she whispered, tightening her hold on the blade in her hands.

A confused look crossed his face, "We love by killing, why?"

"Well, I..." she swallowed and stared into his green eyes, eyes so much like his brother's and his mother's. "I love you Raito-kun," she said bringing her hands up to plunge the knife in his heart.

Although it sunk into his skin easily, she knew was that his heart was still untouched by the blade. He coughed with surprise, dropping his blood onto her face, but she persevered, shoving the blade deeper and deeper into him. "Why you little bitch..." he spat before the vibrant green of his eyes faded into lifeless orbs.

It took more muscle than she had thought to shove his body off her, when she had, she stared at the knife in his lifeless body. It was hers, she needed it back, she reached out her hand to the grab the blade, and saw his blood covering her arms and staining her white nightgown. Her face felt hot and wet and she knew what was on it, but something nagged at her that she couldn't stop, she needed to be covered in their blood for a change.

Again she reached out her hands and gripped the knife, though it was slippery with blood, it slid out easily. She felt it in her hands, it glinted in the light as if it was as excited as she was to get started.

Before she had even thought of who to sheath her blade in next, the door opened to reveal Subaru, worried and confused. "I smell blood," he said simply looking into her eyes before he took in the blood splattered on her body. "What happened..."

Yui looked from the blade in her hands to one that gave it to her, the one who fed off her, and helped her escape. But he was the same, the feeling said, he was the same as the others only wanting to see her suffer. "Subaru-kun..." she said, her eyes welling with tears, tears that she had saved from her brokenness. "H-He...he came after me so suddenly, I didn't..." She looked at the body and pretended to break out in sobs.

He came closer to her and sat down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She felt his stare on her neck, throbbing with the blood they all desired. Gently he brushed her hair away from the vein and leaned close, "Don't worry, I'll take your pain away."

Her grip on the knife tightened, now was the time to do it. She swung around and used the momentum to drive it into his chest, he wasn't able to cry out from the blood that flew from his mouth. "What...the...hell...?" he hissed meeting her eyes. Almost immediately they shifted from rage to understanding to completely fading from life.

As his body came down, the blade slid from his chest and remained in her hands. The blood along the tips shimmered and curiosity filled her, what had they found so tempting about this fluid? She brought it up to her lips, and let her tongue trail down the metal. There was no iron in it, it was smooth texture but there was nothing satisfying.

Disappointed she removed the knife from her lips and walked out the door, shutting it with a soft click behind her. She didn't have any particular place to go, and instead aimlessly walked down the hallway until something caught her attention.

Anticipation filled her and with her pent up energy she twirled the blood covered knife between her fingers. Although, she didn't walk far when she heard the soft clink of glass and instantly she thought; Reiji. For a moment she stopped outside his doorway, listening to him mumble to himself and the clinking of test tubes and tea cups.

She swallowed, wondering if it would a smart idea to wait for him, but she didn't want to, she wanted him to bleed. Yui approached his door and began to knock, but thought better of it and opened the door.

Immediately his head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed at her, "You were not invited in..." He spotted the blood on her body and set down what he was holding. "What did you do, human?"

"Reiji-kun, won't you ever use my name?" she asked softly, feining innocence and keeping her anger hidden. How dare he believe she was below him, he was below her, she'd make him pay.

"I shouldn't have to," he hissed turning back to his work. "You're merely a human, nothing more."

For a few moments she stood there watching him before saying, "Say my name."

He glanced at her, "No."

"Say it," she hissed.

Reiji didn't even grace her with a reply, just mixing his precious chemicals.

Rage inflamed in her body, making her hot and vengeful. Yui grabbed the tea pot that had been simmering over the fire on his burners and brought it over before smashing it over his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, grabbing the arm with the knife in it. His eyes widened a moment before he looked back to her, "It looks like you need a lesson of where you belong, human."

Before he could do anything, she swung her leg up to hit him in his testicles. He doubled over with a soft curse and she brought the handle of the knife down to strike him at the top of his spine. Reiji collapsed in a heap, holding his neck, and sputtering curses at her. "You damn human..." he hissed.

"Say it," Yui replied, kicking him hard enough in the side to send him on his side.

"No," he said, keeping his hand on his neck.

Yui pushed him down and straddled him, pinning him with her free hand and bringing her arm up to stab him. "Yui...?" he finally mumbled looking up at her, fear reflected in his eyes.

"Too late for that," she slammed it down into his heart, making him cry out from the brunt force of her attack. His eyes paled, staring out into nothing and she watched him a moment as if he'd get up.

After a few moments had passed, she rose and left, going out to the living room to wait for the other three. She didn't need to wait at all, Kanato was sitting there, staring at Teddy as if the stuffed bear was giving him important life of death information. Or perhaps it was warning him of her?

"Kanato-kun," she chirped behind him, hiding the knife behind her back.

He looked up at her, his eyes as detached and bored as ever. "What do you want, you ignorant woman?" He set Teddy down in his lap and waited for her to speak.

"Let's play a game," she said, mimicking excitement. Before he could accept or deny her request, she swung with the knife at Teddy's throat. His head popped off easy, lolling onto the ground no longer able to spill her secrets. "No cheating."

His eyes widened with horror at his precious Teddy's death and he jumped up from his seat on the couch. "You whore!" he screamed, his body convulsing with rage. "What the fuck did you do to Teddy?"

She frowned at him, "He was helping you cheat."

He bared his teeth in his rage, "He was the only one who understood! You killed him! My only friend!"

Yui didn't bother to wait for him to jump at her to felt the need to dignify with a response. Instead, she slashed at him, the knife barely catching the collar of his throat and scraping through his chest and clothes. He looked from his wounds to her surprised and she felt uncontrollable laughter bubbling up inside her.

She laughed, clutching her sides and he stared at her confused. "What the hell is so funny!" She continued to laugh as she came closer and jumped over the couch before slamming the blade into his heart.

He reached out his pale hands and grabbed her wrists to try and remove it from his body, but it was too late. Lifeless, he collapsed on the carpet next to his precious Teddy.

Yui watched as his blood began to pool around him, the head of his bear absorbing the pool of blood that came from his body. For a moment she wondered what made him treasure that bear so much, but then realized she didn't care.

She turned and left, heading toward the nearest hallway to go find whichever of them remained in the manor. As she walked down the hall, she heard the faint beat of music coming from one of the rooms. When she opened the door, she spotted Shuu, asleep in a chair facing away from her. He'd fallen asleep while turning up the volume and it was now blasting in his ears and escaping out from the buds tucked in his ears.

Slowly she approached, expecting him to turn around at any moment, but he was down for the count and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. When she was right behind him, she angled the knife to strike his heart and came down. He didn't twitch or moan, just relaxed and dropped his fingers from the player around his throat.

It was unsatisfying, the broken part of her didn't need to clarify that, it was obvious in itself. "What the hell did you do?" the unmistakable voice of his breaking the silence around her.

Yui turned around and saw Ayato standing in the doorway, his arms were crossed and anger flared in his green eyes. She looked at him, knowing the acting and and fake tears were up. "It wasn't like this was an inevitable choice," she said, "you all pushed me here. If you had just let me leave that first day, none of this would have happened."

His eyes narrowed at her and let his arms fall to his side, "Are you still possessed by Cordelia?" Despite his anger, there was a small flare of fear and concern. He was hoping she was possessed, hoping that she wasn't doing this on her own.

She walked closer to him, the knife hanging loosely in her hand as if she might drop it. "You don't understand... you've never experienced what I have..." True tears peaked at the corners of her eyes as she thought back to what had happened the past month of her life. "You've never had to go through what I did!" She drove the knife into his chest, summoning all her anger, regret, and sorrow into the thrust.

"Stop...Yui..." he sputtered between mouthfuls of blood, he grabbed her shaking shoulders and forced her to look at the life fading from his eyes, "This isn't...you..." His body collapsed into a heap on the floor, dead and not likely to be ever be moving again.

She stepped over his body and felt the need to clean their blood from her body, they were gone; out of her life and she was free. It was best to wash away the memories of these terrible days.

Down the halls she went before reaching the upstairs bathroom, the bathroom that was her's. Stripping from her blood soaked nightgown, Yui climbed into the tub and plugged the hole before turning on the faucet to let the water pile in.

The soothing sound of running water filled her ears and felt oddly soothing, she laid back and rested head against the rim of the tub. The warm water lapped at her skin as it began to consume her body, the blood that was smeared and dried wetted and slid off her skin in inky waves. This is what she deserved, those creatures had stripped of her little joys; like this one. One of the first times she'd had to bath, Shuu was already in the tub she had prepared and he had taken her blood.

The thought made her sit up abruptly, watching their blood mingle with the water and tinge it pink. Panic surged through her, blood, blood in the water...Her mind flashed back to that time, feeling the ghost fangs in her neck. She shook her head and grabbed her hair, convincing herself it wasn't real.

Her hands found the scabbed blood on her face and she panicked again, staring at the water as she pulled the dried blood from her skin. A small scream of frustration left her when it felt like it was still attached to her face, but then she remembered; she'd killed them.

Her body relaxed and she watched the pink waters around her, that's right, she was safe. But then, she thought again about what Ayato had said, this wasn't her that was killing them. What nonsense, she was totally in her right, especially after all hardships they'd put her through. They deserved death.

But then again, never once before she had been here had she so much had thought of killing a fly, and now she had murdered six men along with a stuffed bear. How could she call that herself?

A sharp pain stabbed at her temples and Yui grabbed and tugged at her hair as if that would help. She screamed, as loud as she could as that would help as well. It felt like she was being torn apart, this new side of her and the old side.

She got out of the tub and grabbed her bathrobe, barely getting it around herself before she started screaming again. Her body no longer felt under her control and she ran upstairs, away from everything. Before she knew it, she was up on the roof where she had caught Raito talking to himself. The memory sent a sharp pain through her brain and she cried out again.

The two sides of her fought for dominance, one wanting blood, the other to go back. She screamed and ran, unable to hold onto the two sides of herself, feeling her brain come apart as she moved. And then, she was in the air, suspended in nothing with nothing holding her to the Earth. She closed her eyes a moment thinking that perhaps she had reached Nirvana or some other type of peace, but when her skull collided into the ground, the only thing she could think was, Raito-kun was right, I am going to hell with him.

The next morning, a single black car with tinted windows rolled up to the Sakamaki manor. The eerie sense of fear and dread no longer violated the air, and a new sense of hollowness filled it. The priest felt something far worse however, no satanic creatures but a sense that told him his world had ended.

For the last month he had been on a missionary retreat far from home and had sent his adopted daughter with some distant relatives of his, but when he had gotten back, he had discovered they'd never received her. He'd went back to the address but found no mistake, except that the driver he had hired had not picked up his little girl.

He had come here in hopes of finding her, the priest knew this place well, after all, he had killed one of its tenants long ago. Under his flowing black cloak, he kept stakes and specially charmed knives just in case.

Slowly he approached the doors and spotted a small white heap along the foot steps. Curiosity and fear filled him, and the sense of a shattered world came nibbling at his heels stronger than before. The closer he got, the more it seemed to sink in, and by the time he realized who it was in front of him, he was already in tears.

Yui's body lay crumpled and dead, her body pale and covered in small bite marks. The pool of blood around her had dried and flies crawled over his corpse. The priest knelt beside his daughter, wracked with sobs, his little girl was dead. Rage swelled under his sorrow and he wanted to kill every last one of the greedy sons who had fed on his sweet flower.

He lifted her body and held her tight, as if love would bring her back. Her body didn't twitch of give off any heat, and a soft metallic clang brought his attention away from the corpse.

Laying on the ground, a knife, one he knew well, laid scabbed with black blood. It was her's, she had killed he realized, she had killed the vampires. It suddenly seemed to make sense, why she was like this, either she'd been killed or the initial shock of killing had killed her. "My poor angel," he sobbed, brushing her clumped blonde hair. The light of hers that used to shine so brightly was gone, replaced by death's black hole. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
